


Future of April and Casey

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Series: April & Casey (fourfivestillalive) [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: Several years in the future April and Casey attend college and their relationship is history. As the two reconnect we piece together their shattered past and see if they still have a future together.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello & Shadow Jones, Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: April & Casey (fourfivestillalive) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The side character of Allison in this story is based on myself!
> 
> Not gonna lie, my hockey knowledge is gonna show up a bit in this one. I'm a huge hockey freak (definitely professionally) so get ready to have some hockey thrown at you in later chapters. I plan to reference known hockey thugs and events.   
> If you look them up they will provide more context for sure but if you're not into sports its mostly just though guy references. Very Casey Jones.  
> The bigger references are the Todd Bertuzzi incident with Steve Moore, Ace Bailey and Eddie Shore, and pretty much most of the career of Barad Marchand.   
> Another fun thing people interested in more hockey badasses can watch is "Ice Guardians" on Netflix. I cried. Like a baby. Hockey fans welcome! Questions welcome! I love comments! Thanks for reading my story! And one of the favorite sex scenes i've ever written is definitely in store. Get your sex toys ready XD mines named Casey Jones.

“That was…So intense…” Said the thin young woman brushing a sweaty strand of hair off her forehead.

“Only way thats worth it.” Casey said stoically as she placed her finely manicured hand against his bare chest.

He looked at her French tipped fingernails and felt her soft skin that had never known true struggle. Her body was nearly perfect, if you were asking Cosmo. She was thin and wispy, there was no way she weighed more than 110lbs. Her Brown hair had been chemically treated to be pin straight and hadn’t had a split end since she hit puberty. He could see hints of her ribs on her chest, beneath skin that was perfectly tanned even in autumn. Her breasts were small and shapely, though he had heard her bragging about getting breast surgery when she turned twenty. He knew what she was, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t ashamed of himself.

_Puck slut._

The kind of girl who was raised privileged and coazies up to the athletes in college looking for a meal ticket. She wasn’t at college to learn, she was there to drink, party and use her perfect body and daddy’s money to land a star. Every sport had them, but the Hockey team was doing well. VERY well. Well enough that he hadn’t slept in his own dorm room once that week. Sorority houses had nicer beds and sheets anyway.

“Listen babe I gotta go. You know, hockey practice tomorrow.”

“I love hearing you call me babe.” She batted her eyelashes. “I didn’t realize they had practice on Tuesdays…”

“Its…uh…off-ice…”

“I see. Well its a shame you boys have a private gym for hockey players or I would come watch you lift.”

“Yea, shame…” He put his pants on in a hurry.

As soon as he was fully dressed he turned to her, still naked on the bed, to wish her a final akward goodbye. She was propped up on her hands with her eyes closed and her freshly glossed lips slightly puckered. He sighed internally but leaned in a placed a quick peck on her mouth and then hurried out the door. As he walked down the street he wiped the sticky, greasy feeling of lip gloss from his face and scoffed as the shinny remnants reflected off his glove in a sickening, fake strawberry scent. He stopped for a moment in front of an alley and looked at his watch. He had time. He ducked down the drive and lifted a manhole cover, slipping into the sewer.

“Woah…” Raphael turned his head suddenly before Casey had even made a sound. “You stink.”

“Its not _my_ fault you guys live in a sewer.”

“Thats not what you stink of.”

“Then what?” He sniffed himself.

“Strawberries and regret. Not to mention…fluids…”

“Its sweat ok? I didn’t have time to take a shower before I left my friends…”

“What was her name?”

“…”

“Oh wow. You don’t even know! I bet it was something trashy like, _Britney.”_

_“_ Whatever. Like you would even _know_ what sex smells like…”

“I am in a happy relationship, thank you. Mona and I-“

“Stop. I don’t even want to imagine the mechanics of your love life with your newt girlfriend… Same way I don’t want to imagine Leo and Karai.”

“Or Donnie and Shadow-?”

“SHUT IT.”

“Man, you guys are all lame with your dumb girlfriends.” Mikey sat up off the couch and reached for the pizza box. “I don’t need girls. I’ve got the only love I’ll ever need right here! Ahmn!”

“Didn’t you have a thing for Renett? The time traveling spazoid lady?”

“Don’t listen to him baby.” Mikey said romantically to the drippy cheese. “Nothing will ever come between us.”

“Don’t worry Mike, I’m single too.” Casey put a hand on his shoulder in solidarity.

“Casey, no one who smells the way you do right now is anywhere near my level of zen-singleness.”

“Well, what if I like her?”

“Like who?”

They waited.

“The…the single strawberry…”

“Note to self, invent either a crayon or a kids books called ‘the single strawberry’.” He took another bite of pizza. “Oh! Or it could be a rock ballad album! Or a nineties all-girl-pop-group smash hit! Or a-“

“Alright alright! I gotta drive shadow home anyway…You guys suck.”

“Oh, hey Case… there uh…theres something I gotta tell you.”

“Can it wait? If I’m late for shadow she’s gonna put itching powder in my laundry basket again.”

“I…uh… well, just hurry back. And for godsake take a shower!”

Casey left.

“Bruh. You should have told him.”

“I can’t just blurt it out like that! And why do I have to do it!?!”

“You’re his best friend. I’m just the party guy.”

“He’ll make it back before she gets here…right?”

“Dude, you are so screwed.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Whats that smell? Ode du slut?”

“Can it Shadow, I already got it from the guys.”

“Why do you do this to yourself Casey?” She sighed.

“Hey, the girls that I-“

“This isn’t a girl, is a flavor of lip-smackers…”

Casey looked away, unable to dispute her.

“Case…”

“Enough ok? I’ve heard it before Shadow! You think I’m whoring around but so what? Tons of guys my age explore their options!”

“I…I just don’t want you to get hurt Casey…”

“Shadow…I’m fine.”

“Promise?”

“I’m doing good in school aren’t I?”

“Good enough to stay on the hockey team anyway…”

“Thats a pretty big accomplishment for me, and you know it.”

“Are you going to come by for dinner sometime?”

“Soon. Hows things with dad?”

“He’s been sober as a judge! It’s been nice spending time with him while you’re living away.”

“Thats good!” Casey smiled with the first genuine emotion since he had gotten into the car. “I may be by this weekend.”

“I’ll have dad cook your favorite.” Shadow kissed him on the cheek. “Take care of yourself big brother…”

“You too…”

“And take a shower. You smell like a girl scout troupe attacked you on mall night.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I think I may crash here tonight guys, my roommate has a girl over and I don’t want to walk in on them agai-“

“Does that happen a lot?”

Casey looked up, the blood drained from his face.

“Its nice to see you Casey.” April smiled at him, brushing a strand of red hair off her freckled face.

“Y-You’re here…”

“Yea, didn’t the guys tell you?”

“They told me _something._ ”

“Still that forgetful Jones?” She cocked a hip and put her hands on her waist.

Casey swallowed a lump in his throat as he beheld his ex girlfriend, standing in front of him as though she had never left.

“Actually, I think this ones on them…”

“What have you been up to?” She asked with a polite smile as she cautiously approached him.

“Hockey, school…”

“Strawberry?”

“What?”

“You smell like strawberry body wash. And…”

Casey took a step back.

“I told you to take a shower!” Raphael stepped out of the lab and into the common room.

“Raph…”

“You can kill me later Casey…”

“H-how long are you in town April?” He asked trying to steady his voice.

April glanced at Raph and raised an eyebrow. “I’m back for good Casey… I thought they would have told you.”

“No accounting for friends…” Casey grumbled.

“Whats that Leo?” Raph said loudly during the silence. “Be right there bro!”

“I guess Raphael is still on eggshells when it comes to talking about…”

“Us?”

“I kind of thought he’d get over it. Its been two years I figure he would know where we stand.”

“…you’re back for good?”

“My internship is complete. Next semester I will be an NYU Junior.” She smiled.

“So…where _do_ we stand?”

“Casey…”

“I mean, you acted like you still cared about me when you left but then when I tried to stay in contact you cut me off.”

“Casey we’ve been over this…”

“Yea, you said we didn’t break up because you didn’t love me…” He stepped towards her with sadness in his eyes.

“I meant it Casey! My feelings for you never changed!!! I just couldn’t let you throw your hockey career away moving with me!”

“We could have done long distance!”

“Casey you were obsessed!”

“I WAS NOT OBSESSED!!!” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I just… I just loved you…”

“Casey…I’m trying not to lie to you about all of this… I loved you too… And I was trying to do what was best for you…” She put her hand gently on his cheek.

He savored her touch with his eyes still closed. After a moment he opened his eyes and slowly leaned in towards her lips.

“C-Casey stop…” April pulled away. “What are you-?”

“You said you loved me…”

“Its been two years Casey… I’m a different person. _You’re_ a different person!”

“What? How can you say-?”

“How can I say??? How can you _assume!?!_ Casey I come back after two years and the first thing I experience is you smelling like sex! It doesn’t take a genius to know where you’ve been! It doesn’t take a psychologist to know you’re a playboy! And you expect me to just fall into your arms like putty?!? What kind of girl do you think I am?”

He scowled. “Just some regular nerd I guess.”

“How _old_ are you? Calling me a nerd? Go to hockey practice you jock!”

“Maybe I will! And I have news for you babe, I can point to any girl in this school that I wanted and I could fuck her!”

“Not anymore.” Her sharp eyes pierced through him. “Because you won’t lay one hand on me.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What the hell did you do?!?!” Raph shouted at his friend sitting wide-eyed on the couch.

“What the hell did I do…?” Casey asked himself, dumbstruck. “Why the hell did I say that? Only a terrible person would say that…”

“Give yourself a break Casey, you were angry… And you have brain damage.”

“Why does that matter?” Casey snapped out of his stupor for a moment.

“Because no one who didn’t have _brain damage_ would ever say something so terrible to the woman they love!”

“I never said I love-“

“Don’t insult my intelligence Casey.”

“Ok, fine. I love her. I love her so much the word love seems cheap. I feel like I need a new word that means more than that. A word that no one has ever used before. A word that only describes the way I feel about April…”

“See? Why can’t you say shit like THAT to her? Why’d you have to say _I could fuck any girl in school_?”

“She doesn’t want me Raph. And it hurts. It hurts so bad that all I can think about when I talk to her is making her hurt as much as I do. Seeing her with someone else would…god…Raph it would kill me…” He put his face into his hands.

“No it wouldn’t Casey.” Raphael put a hand on his friends shoulder. “It may feel like that now but you have survived worse. Casey Jones can handle this.”

“Thanks Raph. But I’m still pissed at you.”

“Dammit, I thought I could distract you after you put your foot in your mouth… What are you going to do?”

“What _can_ I do? I guess I’m just going to keep on keeping on…”

“Great, more strawberry girls…”

Casey sighed annoyed that they were still harking on his conquests, but in reality he _was_ thinking about that girl. Or any girl. Any girl that could take his mind off of April.

“I…I’m gonna go have a beer…”

“Casey…you promised your sister you wouldn’t drink when you were upset. Thats how your dad-“

“Raph! I know ok?!? I just… I need something to take my mind off of this. I’m out of here.”

“Dude, you don’t have to leave…”

“Yes I do. This place makes me think of her, and I just can’t right now…”

“Casey?”

He turned his head before he crossed the turnstiles.

“Text me. Later. So I know you’re ok. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner man…I know how hard this is on you.”

Casey said nothing and continued out of the lair, but his friends words meant a lot to him. He decided not to have a drink. Instead he texted the strawberry.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Casey slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying between two naked girls. He began to remember the previous night. He had gone to the strawberry girls dorm room and her roommate had been home. As soon as the blonde with the large breasts had realized he was the starting Defender her clothes had practically fallen off on their own.

He sat up trying not to wake them, but the brown haired girl stirred as he swung his legs out of bed and pulled on his boxer shorts.

“Headed to practice?” She asked, her makeup was somehow still perfect. “Its kind of late isn’t it? Its almost noon.”

“Yea, I guess I missed it. I’ll have to go talk to my coach.” He buckled his belt.

The blond began to wake up as well reaching for her robe. “Why don’t you just stay here with us then?” She said sweetly.

Casey opened the hallway door as soon as they were both covered, his shirt slung over his shoulder, jeans unbuckled. “Girls, I’d love to stay, really, but I have to do some damage control or I can’t start in the Friday game.”

“Thats a shame…” The brunette wrapped her arm around him from behind.

“Yea, if you had time to stay we could have made up for that exercise you missed with some… _other_ cardio activities.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Casey looked up hearing a new voice, his stomach dropped unpleasantly as he stood face to face with April.

“I beg your pardon, but no one _asked_ you, geek girl.” The blonde said in a snotty tone.

“April! Oh god, April, this….this is…I didn’t know you were-“

“You know this girl?” The brunette asked looking at her in disgust.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, he _doesn’t_ know me.” She stomped down the hallway.

“Wait! April! Let me explain!” He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving.

“NO!” She shouted prompting other doors in the hallway to open to see what was going on. “Get your disgusting misogynist hands off me! I’m not sure if you decided to screw the girls in my dorm on purpose to bother me or if you’re just lucky like that, but I know one thing for certain, I’m done with you Casey Jones. Do not speak to me, do not look at me, do not come near me again. You are disgusting!”

“April please!” He stopped her by the shoulder once more.

She turned and glared at him, full of hate, she slapped him across the face. He felt a sharp sting of pain on his cheek, but the pain was nothing. He would have gladly taken more slaps, and hits, anything if he could take back what she had just seen. He watched her walk away, his entire body numb. He felt nothing. There was nothing more to feel. He was empty.


	6. Chapter 6

April entered the lair, still seething with anger. She stomped around muttering to herself. But then she remembered the made-up faces of the two wire-thin girls clinging to Casey’s bare back.

“April? Whats going on?” Donnie came out of his lab looking tired. “I wasn’t expecting you yet, I thought you were unpacking your dorm room…”

“D-Donnie!” A sudden rush of tears came from nowhere, streaming down her face as her anger melted into despair.

“What happened?!? Are you ok?” He rushed to her side placing his hands on her shoulders.

“It…its Casey…”

“Oh geez, what did he do?”

“More like who _didn’t_ he do...”

“Oh, you found out about that?”

“About what? His two girlfriends who apparently don’t mind sharing?”

“Woah…Honestly thats the first time I’ve heard that one… Casey has been…out of sorts for a while…”

“Believe me he’s doing just fine.” She sobbed wiping her tears on her sleeve.

“April, you know I’m hardly the type to stand up for Casey Jones. But…Things haven’t been as easy on him as you think.”

“I…I told him I never wanted to speak to him again…”

“Well I can see why you would say that but I hope you didn’t _mean_ it…”

“Of course I didn’t mean it…”

“Then can’t you just cool off for a while and talk to him later?”

“Maybe…except I slapped him too…”

“Yikes…”


	7. Chapter 7

April returned to her dorm after a long heart to heart with Donnie. She felt a little better but after she left the lair she began to feel alone again.

“Hey roomie. I heard you caused quite the scene in the hallway earlier.” Her roommate, Allison, peered from behind a book as she walked through the door.

“It wasn’t a _scene_!”

“Thats not what I heard, I heard there was yelling and screaming and even some violence! Sorry I missed it. Anything you want to talk about?”

April liked her roommate. They had been able to chat via email prior to moving in together and she was happy to learn that she was roomed with a girl that fell outside the typical cliques. She was short and muscular with an athletic body. She was a bit of a jock, at school on a soccer scholarship and majoring in physical therapy. She had short messy hair and her style was extremely casual.

“I-I don’t know…”

“Thats ok, you don’t have to tell me. I’d like to see the boy you slapped though! It sounded brutal.”

April began to cry.

“Uh-oh. I’m sorry April. I’m a really blunt person, I don’t often think about what I say before it comes out of my mouth!”

“Its not your fault.” April sobbed. “I was really horrible to him… He just… he just makes me so mad!”

“Yea, boys are good for nothing.”

Suddenly April found herself spilling everything to Allison. How they had broken up, how he had tried to kiss her the night before, seeing him after years while he reeked of sex, catching him in the hallway.

“Wow. This dude gets a ton of ass! Who the hell is he? Oh, sorry…”

April sniffled “His name is Casey Jones, he’s on the-“

“Hockey team? Yea! He’s one of our best players! He plays really aggressive defense which is refreshing. He’s a bit of an enforcer too. That guy does _not_ let anyone mess with his teammates.”

April stared shocked at her for a moment.

“I played girls hockey in high school.” Allison confessed. “I’ve kind of gone to every home game they’ve had here…”

“I see.” April smiled. “I actually like hockey too. After years of dating Casey Jones I was sort of forced into it, but even after we broke up I found myself following the rangers.”

“Want to go to the college game on Friday?”

“Why would I? So I can cheer for that idiot?!?”

“We can cheer for the other team if you want, I just figured doing the normal college stuff would make you feel better. Even if your ex is there. Besides, you want to talk to him about your fight don’t you?”

“Why would I?”

Allison raised an eyebrow.

April sighed. “Can we drink?”

“Whiskey or Gin?”


	8. Chapter 8

The night of the game arrived. April had taken pains to avoid Casey. He wasn’t hard to spot since he was such a famous starter for the team. Donnie would inform her when it was safe to come to the lair. But she couldn’t help but stop by practice the night before the game. She had watched from a distance but she could see his coach berating him. It was easy to see why. He was making silly mistakes. She sighed and wondered if that was her fault.

“Tch. He’s probably just tired from being up all night having orgies…”

She sat with Allison in the student section as the game began. It started off like any ordinary hockey game. NYU was clearly more skilled, they pulled two points ahead halfway through the second period. It was fairly normal for the losing team to become anxious and begin to play physically. Thats where Casey really shone. When someone decided they were going to play rough it was Casey’s job to show them it wasn’t worth it. After taking two penalties putting players in their place the period ended and he headed off the ice with his team. On his way to the door April’s red hair and yellow shirt caught his eye. At first he was certain he had made a mistake. Why would she be here? She wanted nothing to do with him. He did a double take and sure enough there she was. His heart leapt for a moment, but then she turned her face away from him once she noticed his gaze. It hurt. He watched her take a long swig from a bottle that clearly did not contain water. She turned to her roommate and said something. He couldn’t hear her from the ice, the crowd roaring at their two goal lead as the players headed to the tunnel. Reading lips wasn’t exactly something Casey Jones ever was able to do, but one word she spoke was obvious.

“…hate…”

He tried to convince himself it was in his head. But even if it had been it didn’t lessen the pain.

“Jones! Locker room!” The assistant coach called beaconing him to the tunnel.

He followed his coaches orders and waited for the third period to start. Hollow as a ghost.


	9. Chapter 9

“Its weird to see him play again.” April admitted. “But I forgot how fun it was to go to a game.”

“He’s not playing very well. He’s definitely better than this.” Allison mused.

“He usually gets pretty fired up by his coaches. Maybe he will do better in the third.” She swigged her whiskey and coke enjoying the warmth as it went down her throat. She was feeling tipsy and it was actually making her feel better. “I’ll talk to him after the game.”

“Is that a good idea? You’re looking a little flushed.” Allison smiled.

“I’m fine. I’m just going to tell him that I didn’t mean what I said, about never wanting to speak to him again. Things are going to be awkward between us for a while, but I think someday we can be friends again. Thats all I want to tell him.”

“Seems harmless enough.”

The players skated onto the ice to an uproar of applause and shouting. April felt as though she could hear Casey’s skates even among all the sounds. She hoped he would look her way again.

_I hate not being able to look him in the eye_. She had said to Allison at the end of the second after noticing his gaze.It was then that she had decided it was best to speak with him. She certainly didn’t want to date him again. Not with the way he had been acting. But she couldn’t imagine them not being friends. She hoped he would look her way once more before the period started so that she could at least give him a simple wave. But he never raised his eyes.

The third period started off a bit rough. Caseys line had let in a goal bringing it to a one point gap. The offensive players on the other team had started to get far too physical with Casey’s goalie and he had gotten into a few shoving matches but the refs always broke it up before it went to far.

Finally, halfway through the third Casey snapped.

A winger for the other team, Ray Smith, had jammed his stick into the goalies chest long after the whistle had been blown. He was done shoving and shouting. Without saying a word Casey punched Smith so hard his helmet flew off. Clearly rattled he turned and dropped his gloves but Casey’s helmet, stick, and gloves were already on the ice. The Smith barely managed to give one hit back to Casey, who brushed it off like it was nothing. He delivered another devastating hit to the players cheekbone sending a spray of spit and blood across the glass. This is when the refs should have stepped in and ended the fight, but the moment Casey had struck Smith’s helmet a line brawl had started. Casey got down on top of the winger, who seemed to have lost some of his faculties. But Casey kept hitting him. He hit him over and over. It was far from a fair fight. Smiths arms went limp at his sides, droplets of blood littered the white surface every time Casey’s bare knuckles made contact. The Line brawl had stopped as all the players attention turned to the brutal display. One ref grabbed Casey by the arm in an attempt to stop him from hitting Smith again. But even with the Ref on him Casey still managed to get in two more blows before the bloody player was dragged out from underneath him and attended to by the trainer. Spectators there for the other team began to boo. It wasn’t long before even some of his own fans began to boo.

“You want some!?!” Casey spat blood from his bitten cheek. “Come get it!” He shouted to the stands motioning.

More boo’s erupted as the Ref ejected him from the game. Casey could be heard shouting as he was escorted down the hall.


End file.
